just whistle, i'll come running
by la ameria deveraux
Summary: While Tidus finally accepts his losses, Yuna comes back to Zanarkand! But every time he gets close enough to her, she just runs away. Is it really her? Or is it his love for her causing hm to lose touch on reality?
1. Prolouge

Hey! You may know me from my other fic, 'final fantasy x'. I had so much to do in my busy schedule that I couldn't update it that much. It didn't get very much reviews so I decided to drop it. It was only a novelization of FFX so I can't exactly call it my "fanfic". Anywho, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

PROLOUGE

Spira's calls and yells were heard throughout the streets. Sin was gone. Sin was gone forever. However, not everyone was happy.

Yuna and the others were on the airship. Yuna smiled like she never smiled before. She did something that no other summoner did before. She brought the calm and lived to tell the tale. Unfortunately, all gifts require something taken away. Yuna noticed Tidus glowing. She did remember him saying he had to leave soon. She ran to him to embrace him one final time, but in her attempt she met nothing but the hard floor. She looked up to him with tears flowing down her cheek.

"I love you" she said to him

"I love you too" he said back.

He brought himself over to the edge of the airship and jumped off. Yuna only cried. Tidus was gone, forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes, Yes it was a short chapter. And yes it did seem rather quick. I was writing this while talking to friends so I didn't write it at my best. Also, I haven't actually seen the ending of Final Fantasy X. I only heard about it. So please tell me if I wrote something I shouldn't have written. Next chapter should be a little more interesting.


	2. chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Back in Zanarkand, the Jecht Memorial Cup Tournament was being held. Tidus was slowly making his way to the arena in a dull-like posture. Ever since the day Sin was defeated, he never stopped thinking about Yuna. Was she okay? Would he ever see her again? When he came back to Zanarkand, nobody ever recalled ever seeing Sin. It was like, like it never existed. But now, on the same day that Sin came to Zanarkand, Tidus remembered Spira like it happened yesterday. He remembered Lulu's lectures, Wakka's playful jokes, heck even Kimahri's poor attempt to smile. But mostly, he remembered Yuna. He remembered the wonderful words she spoke in Luca,

'just whistle, I'll come running'

'Stop!' Tidus said to himself.

'Stop thinking bad thoughts Tidus. It will only keep you off guard in the tournament.

As Tidus made his way to the arena, he spotted a serious man with a red bandana, brown hair, and a blue necklace on the big screen of a tall building. It was Jecht. Tidus smirked at him.

'My old man' he thought.

This reminded him of what a sports person said on the radio that morning.

_I was in a coffee shop running away from home when I heard the news. Our hero, Jecht, gone. Vanished into thin air! My dad must have been his biggest fan. I knew how sad he'd be. Heck, we all were that day._

"_Zanar." I said to myself. "What are you thinking?"_

_I went running straight back home. We sat up talking 'bout Jecht all night. My dad and I never talked so much. Whoa...didn't mean to reminisce folks. Anyway...Ten years later, the Jecht Memorial Cup tournament is today!_

_The two teams that have won through to the finals are...of course, the Abes from A-East and the Duggles from C-South._

_I know there's a lot of people out there today to see the star of the Abes! In just one year, he's become the team's number one player! He's Jecht's blood, and the new hope of blitzball! What kind of super play will he show us today? Will we see his father's legendary shot? I don't think I'm the only one excited here, folks!_

Tidus finally made it to the arena. The only problem was all the fans in front of it.

"Make way! Make way!" he yelled trying to get through.

"Coming through sorry!" he yelled again. There was just no end to these people.

"Hey! I'm gonna be late!" he yelled again. At that moment, people started grabbing at him.

"Hey! Let go of me!" he yelled once more.

Finally, he was able to get through. Tidus ran for it while he had the chance. Luckily, he made it into the arena before anyone else could grab him.

Inside the arena, Tidus was resting in a ring of water. The game would start any moment now. Tidus took the remaining time he had to take a quick nap. But as he opened his eyes, the blitzball water sphere was already being filled with water.

"Might as well get up now" Tidus thought.

He stood on the ring to face the crowd. They all screamed and yelled once they saw him. But their screams of joy soon became screams of shock as a big blast formed in the middle of the sphere pool. Although Tidus merely stood back a bit when he saw the blast, the rest of the crowd jumped when they saw the surprising sight.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Watching the game from a seat was a young girl. She wore a white spaghetti-strapped shirt, short black shorts and had half of a jean skirt around her waist. She stared at Tidus with awe.

"So, it really is you"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In the game, one of the Duggles had tackled Tidus to get the ball. The ball remained in the middle of the sphere until Tidus grabbed it and passed it to one of his teammates. In the middle of the pass, a Duggle tackled the teammate and passed the ball to one of his teammates. The duggle with the ball was about to score until Tidus came and pushed her out of the sphere.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Two other mysterious girls were making their way toward the blitzball arena. One had brownish-black hair and wore nothing but black while the other had long blonde hair in a ponytail, a yellow bikini, and a forest green skirt to cover it. The black haired girl had decided to run ahead into the stadium while the blonde girl pressed the caller button of the microphone on her bikini to utter the words:

"Y, R, P, in position. It's show time girls."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Back in the game, the Zanarkand Abes made a goal. When the ball was released, it came out of the sphere pool. Tidus, trying to do his signature move, jumped out as well. As he was about to kick the ball while doing a back flip in the air, he noticed the sphere pool getting bigger, like it was possessed.

'Sin?' he said in his head

'No! That doesn't make any-'

Before he could think any further, the sphere pool exploded pushing everyone in the stadium backward. Tidus had blacked out.

By the time Tidus had awoken, he noticed the whole stadium soaked in water. The whole crowd had all been pushed to the back of the stadium. At least, that's how it looked. There was still someone who stayed in there place. A girl who wore a white hooded dress, and had the most familiar staff in her hand. She had somehow protected herself from the wave. She was in a defensive stance and had just brought herself out of it. As soon as she did, her clothes instantly changed. The girl now wore a white spaghetti-strapped shirt, short black shorts, and half of a jean skirt. Yet, she was oddly familiar to Tidus. The short brown hair, long earring on the right ear, green and blue eyes...

"Yuna!"


	3. chapter 2

Sorry for taking so long to update. My internet was messing up so I couldn't type for a while. Then when it finally started to work, I had writer's block. Well, it's here now so on to the next chapter!

CHAPTER 2

Yuna was mortified. Her mission was practically over. Tidus had found her out. She tried to say something but the words just wouldn't come out.

"Yunie?! What happened?! Yunie!"

The words of Yuna's worried cousin were heard over her small microphone. Still she didn't respond. Everything happened too fast.

'Yuna! Is it really you?' Tidus thought. He slowly proceeded toward her.

Yuna recoiled. She had to act fast. She couldn't let Tidus get any closer. She instantly ran up the stairs and out of the stadium.

"Wait!" Tidus yelled as he ran after her. It had been too many years since he laid eyes on her face, too many years that he had been apart from her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

By the time Yuna made it outside, the other two girls were already waiting for her.

"Yunie! Your alright!" the blonde girl practically knocked Yuna over by her tight embrace.

"Yes Rikku I'm fine, but I must leave right now. !" Yuna answered as she tried to force the overly protective girl off of her.

"What happened?" Rikku asked. The girl with black hair seemed to be pondering about something.

"I've been found out! He's coming as we speak! Paine, I need to borrow your Warrior dressphere."

"What happened to yours?" Paine asked assuming that it was stolen or lost.

"I didn't bring it. I assumed that I could fulfill this mission without it. So please, can I borrow it?! Yuna said hastily.

Paine immediately drew the sphere out of her grid.

"Here, take care of it. We can't stall him. The enemy will be on the other side of Zanarkand. Rikku and I need enough time to fend them off."

Yuna nodded showing she understood. She changed her dressphere and took off down the wide road.

"Yuna! We're counting on you! Be careful!" Paine yelled to her.

"Come on! We don't have much time!" Rikku yelled as she tugged at Paine's shirt.

"Let's go!" Paine answered as she ran the opposite way of Yuna. Rikku soon followed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tidus was breathing heavily when he made it to the entrance. He looked in all directions but Yuna was nowhere in sight.

"Damn!" he yelled in anger. Maybe it...wasn't Yuna. Maybe it was just some crazy fan that resembled her...But then again, no girl from Zanarkand can instantly change their clothes.

Tidus' thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud '_clang_' from the left road. A metal part from the sphere pool had been in Yuna's path. Yuna had destroyed it with her sword.

"My sword!" Tidus yelled. 'No way could a sword like his be made in Zanarkand. It is Yuna. But why is she running from me?'

Yuna heard the remark from Tidus and took off running again. Tidus went after her again, only this time, he was a little closer. The chase seemed to last for hours. Both were starting to get tired from running so fast and so long. Yuna thought the path she was on was inevitable but Tidus knew better. Up ahead , the road was parted. The lava below had marred it when it overflowed just this morning. No sign had been put up yet so she had no idea about it. Yuna had nowhere else to run, She was trapped. There was nothing but lava in front of her.

"Please, go away!" she yelled back to Tidus.

"You spoke" Tidus responded. "I was getting the feeling that you lost it."

He found it a little strange to be making jokes at a time like this. Maybe it was Yuna? Or maybe he just snapped.

"It's been too long since I've heard you're voice, Yuna."

Yuna looked up. Tidus really hadn't changed. His bright blonde hair, ocean-like eyes, and his adorable way of cheering her up. He started to get closer to her, but she suddenly turned around.

"Tidus...I can't look upon you like you are now. I can't fall in love with you again."

Tidus was shocked. He lowered his head a bit trying not to show his dismayed face.

"I see... someone else has taken my place in your heart"

Yuna turned back to face him.

"No! No that's not the reason...its, just."

Yuna pondered her statement before answering.

"Tidus, it's because I love you so much, that I can't."

Tidus raised is head in confusion.

"huh?" he answered.

Yuna sighed.

"I don't have time to explain. I put you in too much danger already. Rikku should be somewhere to the right. Go find her. She will lead you to safety. Hurry!"

Tidus didn't move. He seemed oblivious to her order.

"Tidus please! Go! I'll be fine!"

But Tidus didn't go. He ran up to her and embraced her tightly. Yuna was silent. She hadn't felt his embrace in years.

"Yuna. Although you aren't a summoner, I'll still be you guardian. I made a promise to you that to this day I haven't forgotten:

_Wherever you go, I go_

A tear started to form in Yuna's eye. She embraced him tighter

"Tidus...I-"

A sudden crash from below interrupted her. A being the size of a skyscraper rose up hitting the bridges while doing so. Yuna lost her balance and fell over.

"Yuna!" Tidus yelled barely grabbing her hand in time. Yuna was screaming. The boiling lava was only about five feet away from her foot.

"Tidus!" Yuna yelled back. It looked like either she was getting closer to the lava or the lava was getting closer to her.

"Don't worry Yuna! I've got y-"the lava fiend had swung its arm in an attempt to try to hit Tidus. Tidus dodged the attack but ended up falling off the road as well. Luckily, he was able to hang on to the end.

"No! I'm not letting go. I'm not making this meeting our last Yuna."

"...Tidus" Yuna whispered under her breath.

The monster couldn't take the wait. He unleashed a heat whirl on the two. Tidus didn't have enough strength to pull both himself and Yuna up. They were doomed.


End file.
